Permanent magnets can provide high efficiency and reliability for renewable energy technologies, including electrical vehicles and wind turbines, etc. Because rare earth permanent magnets have supply constraints and high price, a new magnet with more abundant and less strategically important elements is desired to replace rare earth magnets.